HunKai : Goodbye
by Joy Wu.94
Summary: [END] ketika masa lalunya telah berada di belakang.. disaat ia harus kembali berjuang meski harus berpura-pura tersenyum untuk semua orang, tak tahukah ia jika senyum palsunya, menambah luka bagi semua orang?#summaryhancur/HunKai slide!LuMin, MinKai and TaeMin.. it's YAOI! don't like don't read!
1. Chapter 1

Goodbye

Author : Joy Wu

Rating : T

Genre : friendship/romance/family

Length : molla

Pair : HunKai slide!Lumin, MinKai, TaeMin

Warning : ff ini aneh, gaje abal2 thypo bertebaran, ini ff gagal

Don't like. Don't read..

Entah kenapa, ff ini malah gajadi sad.. Kok kesannya malah humor... Oke, saya author koplak.. Kembali.. Mianhanda saya belum b isa melanjutkan kriskai yg Trip to Italy karena tugas yang menggunung dan file yang hilang...

ff ini gajelas, menyebabkan iritasi, mual, ngantuk, ngakak(?) nangis(?) ato yang smacamnya...

Sclaimer : yg pasti pemain bukan punya saya

Ini balesan ripiu-nya di Trip to Italy...

**MissYifanCho **: ne, Joy usahain biar lebih bagus.. Maian Joy masih newbie.. And gomawo

**Jongin48 **: ne, gomawo.. Mian belom bisa dilanjut Joy minta maaf bnget

: hehehe, nih kupel mang somplak apalagi authornya.. Gomawo.. Mian blom bisa apdet

**BabyWolfJonginnie'Kim **: Setuju, Jonginnie emang imyut... Hehehe. Mian blom bisa apdet.. Kendala pribadi...

**Guest **: mianhanda.. Joy masih newbie, jadi mian kalo jelek... Nanti Joy usahain biar lebih baik lagi.. Gomawo sarannya

**Guest **: ne, gomawo.. Joy juga kangen ama KrisKai moment apalagi sama bang Yifan #pundung# yaudin lah ya Kris udah bisa jadi orang hebat sekarang, mah.. Pokoknya jangan lpa ma EXO! Gomawo review-nya.. Joy minta maap blom bisa apdet,,

**Cute **: ne, Joy coba utk menghilangkan dialog2 anehnya mian... Blom bisa adpdet...

**Nadia **: ne, ntar coba Joy hapus itu dialog ga guna di tengah ff... Mianhanda jika ff Joy jelek... Gomawo sudah review

**M Aldianor Alvon Kpopers II238** : neee... Joy juga suka Joy juga suka! Gomawo udah ripiu.. Tapi Joy blom bisa apdet.. Mianhae.. Jeongmal...

**Vicky **: nee.. Joy juga suka! Gomawo udah review tapi mian.. Belom bisa apdet.. Joy itu orangnya lelet+males jadi kerjaan alias tugas menggunung apalagi, laptop Joy sering nagadat.. Mianhanda #lho? Kok curhat..

Yaudin, lah ini ff ancur banget lhoh, Joy nulis krn lagi bnyak ide kurang pelampiasan + ditambalh lagi Joy lagi stress tugas menggunung kayak sampah... Gomawo semua yang sudah review.. Gomawo sarannya, tapi plese.. Kalo kasih saran jngan dg kalimat yang keras ya? Joy ini orangnya cengeng dan suka sakit hati klo ada yang salah ato ga pas.. Jadi, Joy bener2 minta maaf...

Last, Peace...

.

.

.

4 November

Musik mengalun indah memenuhi sebuah ruang di studio dance. Seorang namja dengan kulit seputih susu tengah menari mengikuti nada-nada ringan yang mengalun lembut di telinganya. Gerakan yang lembut namun keren dan karismatik itu tercipta dengan sendirinya, kala musik selembut kelopak sakura itu di alunkan.

Plok.. Plok.. Plok...

" daebakk! Gerakanmu luar biasa, Hun-ah..." Senyum manis sosok namja berkulit tan itu terkembang. Sosok namja berkulit seputih susu itu hanya bisa tersenyum sambil menggumamkan kata terimakasih yang masih terdengar oleh Jongin -namja berkulit tan- meskipun terdenngar lirih. Sehun -namja berkulit seputih susu- itu melirik kearah jam dinding yng tergantung di salah satu sudut ruangan. ' pukul 15.45, it's time to go home! " Sehun tersenyum kecil meliha reaksi Jongin yang benar-benar kawaii -menurutnya- Jongin tampak imut dengan tangan terlipat di dada dan bibir pucat kemerahan yang mencebik lucu.

" bisakah kita pulang nanti saja, Sehun-ah? Aku bosan terus berada di kamar itu sendirian.." Jongin melayangkan tatapan puppy eyes miliknya pada Sehun yang hanya dibalas dengan mengangkat kedua bahunya acuh. " tidak ada penolakan, baby Kai.. Waktunya pulang, ne.." masih dengan bibir yang mencebik sebal, Jongin akhirnya mengulurkan kedu tangan kurusnya kearah Sehun. " tapi, gendong ne, Hun?"

Sehun tertawa kecil sebelum mengangguk dan berbalik memunggungi Jongin dan berjongkok didepan Jongin. " kajja, princess cantik.. Waktunya princess cantik pulang dan istirahat, pangeran tampan akan menemani princess cantik di kamarnya kok..." Jongin naik ke punggung Sehun meski masih dengan ekspresi ngambeknya yang kawaii.

" aku rasa, kau mulai rabun, Tuan Oh.. Aku namja dan aku tampan, bukan cantik.. Ingat itu!" entah sudah berapa kali Sehun tertawa dan tersenyum hari ini, yang pasti ia sangat senang. " nde-nde arra, tuan putri..."

" YAK! OH SE-UWAAAAAA..."

.

[flashback]

3 tahun lalu, namanya adalah Kai. Dimana ia dikenal sebagai salah seorang dancer terhebat di kampusnya. Dimana ia masih bisa menari dengan gerakan yang snagat lentur, anggun dan mengaggumkan atau sexy dalam segaris waktu yang bersamaan. Nama aslinya adalah Kim Jongin. Namja manis berkulit tan dari jurusan seni dance.

3 tahun yang lalu, adalah kebahagiaanya setelah keterpurukan melandanya. Dimana kedua orangtuanya tewas karena kebakaran. 3 tahun yang lalu, adalah titik dimana dirinya berada di puncak setelah beberapa saat berada di tempat paling bawah. Dance, adalah kebahagiaannya selain keluarga. Dance adalah salah satu tujuannya.

Tapi itu... 3 tahun yang lalu, sebelum ia di vonis memilikki kanker otak stadium 2 diusianya yang baru beranjak 17 tahun lebih 3 bulan. Hanya karena vonis itu, hidupnya kembali dalam keterpurukan.

Ia hanya diam, melamun di ranjangnya tanpa mau makan atau-pun minum hampir selama 3 hari penuh, sebelum akhirnya ia pingsan dan dilarikan ke UGD. Setelah siuman-pun ia masih sepeti itu. Bagaikan mayat hidup yang tak memilikki tujuan hidup lagi. Tapi, bukankah itu benar? Tujuannya adalah menjadi seorang dancer. Dan kini, tujuan itu tinggal omong kosong.

2 hari setelahnya, keadaan Jongin semakin membaik. Ia sudah mau makan dan minum meski hanya sedikit dan masih saja suka melamun. Hingga suatu hari, saat ia tertidur, lebih tepatnya pura-pura tertidur, ia mendengar suara tapak kaki dari arah pintu. Tapi, ia enggan berbalik, sedang malas meladeni siapapun saat ini.

" jonginna, kau sudah tidur, nde? Haah, syukurlah.. Hah.." jongin mengernyit dalam tidurnya. Itu suara hyungnya tapi, hyugnya seperti orang yang habis berlarian saja. Tepat 3 menit setelahnya, ranjang Jongin berguncang pelan, Minseok -hyung Jongin- ikut membaringkan kepalanya disamping Jongin dengan posisi setengah terduduk di kursi. Jongin mendengar deru nafas Minseok yang sepertinya semakin stabil lambat laun.

Jongin berbalik menghadap kearah hyungnya, ia tersenyum miris sebelum mengusap peluh di dahi sang hyung dengan lembut, enggan untuk membangunkan sang hyung yang terlihat kelelahan. Melihat hyugnya yang seperti itu, Jongin sadar, sikapnya salah selama ini. Ia salah dalam menyikapi cobaan ini. Ia sadar, bukan ini yang seharusnya ia lakukan. Saat melihat hyungnya, Jongin seperti melihat tujuan dan impian barunya. Yaitu untuk kembali sembuh. Jongin ingin sembuh dan membantu hyungnya bekerja. Jongin ingin sembuh dan kembali melihat tawa sahabatnya. Jongin ingin sembuh.

" mianhae, hyung.. Jongin memang bodoh, mulai sekarang, Jongin akan kembali menjadi Jongin yang dulu, bukan Jongin yang pemurung dan pendiam, tapi Jongin yang cerewet dan usil.. Hehehe.. Siap-siap marah-marah, hyung..." cengirnya usai ber-monolog ria. Tanpa Jongin sadar, Minseok tersenyum dalam hati ia berkata ' Thank's God, you've bring back my destiny, you give me a new hope, my brother is back, thank's god' dan setelahnya, ia dapat tertidur nyenyak dengan jemari yang salng bertautan dengan jemari Jongin.

.

Ceklek..

Jongin yang sedang duduk di ranjangnya menoleh kearah pintu yang dibuka pelan oleh Luhan -salah satu sahabat Jongin-, Jongin tersenyum dan berkata " Joheun achim, Lu-gege" Luhan terpaku di tempatnya. Bukan, bukan karena senyum Jongin yang imut di pagi yang luar baiasa cerah ini. Tapi, hey! Jongin sudah tidak pemurung dan pendiam lagi, Jongin kembali menjadi dirinya seniri. Jongin yang hangat, cerewet, usil, ramah, sopan dan cute -tentu saja-

" hallo, Lulu-ge, kenapa berdiri disitu terus, kasihan pintunya loh nanti disangka pintunya menjepit rusa mesum(?)" Jongin terkikik sendiri menyadari apa yang baru saja ia ucapkan. " Jong, itukah kau Jong?"

" lalu, jika bukan aku siapa, ge? Hantu? Jin" Jongin memutar malas matanya melihat Luhan masih dengan 'shock-face' nya.

" ooh, kukira yang disitu tadi, beruang madu hitam yang jelek penyuka krong dalam film pororo..." Luhan dengan santainya melenggang masuk tak mempedulikan wajah Jongin yang siap menelan Luhan bulat-bulat.

" DASAR RUSA MESUUUUMMMM SARAAAAAPPPP!"

.

Jongin dengan senang hati memeluk leher Sehun yang masih menggendongnya di punggung seakan tak mersa lelah. Padahal, tadi Sehun baru saja selesai latihan dance. " hun, apa kau tidak lelah?"

" aniya, untuk apa aku lelah jika aku menggendong seorang princess?"

" Hun, Sebagai sahabat yang baik, kusarankan kau memeriksakan matamu ke dokter THT, aku namja, Hun!" Sedangkan Sehun hanya terkekeh pelan mendengar gerutuan Jongin.

.

" aku pulang.." Sehun membuka pintu rumah Jongin dengan susah payah. Ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk dengan perlahan.

Ceklek...

" lho? Sehun, Jongin..." Minseok berhenti berbicara ketika Sehun memberi kode untuk tenang. " Jogin tertidur, hyung.. Kelelahan mungkin..." Bisik Sehun, sdangkan Minseok hanya mengangguk pelan lalu menyingkir dan memberi jalan untuk Sehun menuju kamar Jongin.

.

Sehun membaringkan Jongin diatas ranjang dengan perlahan. Ia ikut mendudukkan dirinya disamping Jongin dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sendu. Sejujurnya, Sehun ingin menolong Jongin tapi, Jongin melarang.. Jongin adalah tipe orang keras kepala. Jadi, Sehun hanya bisa membantunya sdikit lewat Minseok. Saking keras kepalanya, Jongin pernah bilang.. ' biarkan saja aku mati jika aku hidup dari bantuan orang lain'

Sungguh kepala batu.

Sehun kembali memusatkan perhatiannya kearah Jongin yang masih setia terbang di dalam lalala land-nya. Tangannya terulur mengelus surai kelam Jogin yang sangat rapuh namun lembut itu. Ia tersenyum miris saat menyadari beberapa helaian hitam itu turut menempel di permukaan tangannya juga jatuh beberapa helai di seprai ranjang. Sungguh, Jongin masih tetap manis meski rambutnya habis karena efek dari kemo.

Ia kembali menatap Jongin, namun kali ini tatapan yang diberikannya bukan tatapan sendu, miris atau kasihan dan semacamnya. Tapi, lebih pada tatapan kasih sayang, seolah ingin mengungkapkan suatu perasaan yang terpendam.

Ya! Sehun mencintai Jongin sejak mereka bertemu 4 tahun lalu. Tapi, Sehn terlalu pengecut hanya untuk mengucapkan kalimat ' Saranghanda..' saja. Entahlah, ia hanya takut. Takut Jongin-nya akan semakin jauh pergi pergi darinya. Dan, Sehun tak mau itu terjadi.

Perlahan, ia mendekatkan wajahnya lalu mengecup sekilas kening Jongin, lalu berbisik " mianhae, saranghanda... Jaljayo" dan bangkit lalu beranjak dari ruangan bernuansa putih dan baby blue itu.

Di luar kamar Jongin, ia melihat Minseok menunggunya di depan TV. Ia mengisyaratkan untuk Sehun duduk disampingnya. " hun, aku tahu kau mencintai Jongin-kan?"

Sehun tertegun untuk sejenak, sebegitu mudahnya-kah dirinya ditebak? Atau Jongin saja yang tidak peka?

Perlahan, ia mengangguk, Minseok tersenyum. " kumohon, bantu aku menjaganya! Dia sangat tertekan saat mengetahui kakinya lumpuh, tapi seperti yang kau lihat, ia aktor yang baik. Ia menyembunyikan rasa tertekannya dari kita semua... Jadi, tugasmu adalah buat dia bahagia. Kau tahu seberapa susahnya aku menjaga senyum manis tanpa kebohongan miliknya? " Sehun menggeleng lemah. " sulit, Hun... Dia memang tersenyum, tapi itu palsu..." minseok memegang bahu Sehun, sedari awal bercerita, air matanya telah meluncur deras. " kumohon, jaga dia untuku..."

" tak kau minta-pun aku akan menjaganya dengan seluruh nyawaku, hyung... Karena dialah, aku bisa lebih mengenali dunia. Tak hanya sebatas dunia dalam penjara mewah menyebalkan itu... Tak hanya sebatas dunia dimana aku dibiarkan bersikap egois. Aku akan menjaganya, hyung... Aku janji" dan janji itu akan selalu diingat oleh Minseok dan Sehun. Selamanya. Jongin tak boleh lagi bersedih, cukup semua penderitaannya dulu, sekarang, ia harus mejaga Jongin, tak boleh sedikit-pun ia terluka. Itu tekad Sehun.

.

9 January

Sehun tergesa-gesa berlari di lorong rumah sakit. Nafasnya memburu. Keringat membanjiri wajah tampannya. Ia baru berhenti ktika kaki-kaki panjangnya membawanya berdiri di depan sebuah pintu bertuliskan 'UGD'

" hyungh.. Hah.. Bagaimana keadaan Jongin? Ha-ah" Sehun menunduk memegangi lututnya, nafasnya tersengal. Didepannya Minseok nampak khawatir, pada Jongin dan Sehun. " masih didalam.. Mereka belum keluar.. Tunggu saja dulu!" bukannya duduk dan menunggu, Sehun justru bolak-balik gak jelas didepan pintu UGD, membuat semua orang yang melihatnya tambah pusing.

" hyung berhenti! Bisa nggak sih hyung duduk diam dan mnunggu Jongin, hyung keluar?" Gerutu seorang namja manis bersurai red yang pusing melihat tongkah Sehun yng konyol. Namanya Choi Sungmin, sepupu Jongin yang beberapa hari belakangan ini menginap di rumah Jongin dan Minseok.

" diam kau badut! Aku ini sedang pusing dan bingung!" Sungmin merengut kesal. " kami juga pusing, albino! Jadi kau duduk yang manis disini dan diam menunggu Jongin!" Kris -salah satu sahabat Jongin dan Sehun- menarik tangan Sehun dan memaksannya duduk manis di salah satu kursi tunggu di depan UGD. " bisa tidak sih kalian tenang sedikit? Ini rumah sakt bukan tempat karaoke keluarga!" kelihatannya, Luhan-lah orang yang masih bisa befikir jernih disini.

Ini sudah 2 jam sejak Jongin dilarikan ke rumah sakit dalam keadaan pingsan dan hidung yang mengeluarkan darah, tapi pintu ruang UGD masih belum terbuka. Keadaan Jongin sungguh mengenaskan, wajahnya semakin tirus, rambut kelamnya habis hanya tersisa beberapa helai, kulit tan-nya yang pucat, dan terlihat sangat... Menyedihkan. Begitu tahu, Jongin dibawa ke rumah sakit, ia langsung berlari, menaiki mobil seperti kesetanan menuju rumah sakit tempat Jongin dirawat.

Lampu di ruang UGD telah dimatikan, perlahan-lahan, pintu dengan warna putih yang mendominasi itu terbuka, sosok lelaki tinggi berambut coklat kayu melepaskan masker yang menutupi wajahnya. " Minseok hyung, bisa aku bicara denganmu sebentar?"

Minseok berjalan mengekori sang dokter -yang dikenal dengan nama Woo Jiseok tapi akrab disapa Taewoon- memasukki salah satu ruangan. " duduklah, hyung!" minseok menuruti apa kata Taewoon lalu duduk manis di salah satu kursi di depan meja. " bagaimana keadaan Jongin, Tae? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Minseok bertanya dengan gelisah. Matanya tak bisa diam memandang Taewoon dengan khawatir dan gelisah.

" maaf aku harus mengatakan ini, hyung.. Saat ini keadaan Jongin.."

TBC

Mianhae.. Joy mau berhenti nge-share ff dulu selama beberapa waktu, sampai waktu yang nggak di tentukkan.. Mungkin klo baca ff atao kmen masih bisa tapi klo buat nulis n share mungkin mustahal #eh?

Ini ff ancur ya? Genrenya niatnya sad kok malah jadi becanda... Joy minta maaf banget...

Sejujurnya, ya.. Joy itu payah klo nulis yang sad.. Klo humor masih bisa dapet walau ancur bahasanya... Entah kenapa ya, kalo Joy nulis pake bahasa yang bener2 baku malah aneh jadinya.. Ya kaya ff diatas... Mianhanda,, kalo Joy ada salah kata... Joy bener bener minta maaf...

Last, mind to review?


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Goodbye

Author : Joy Wu [ganti penname dari .Wu jadi Joy Wu.94]

Rating : aman kok

Genre : romance, hurt, humor and fluffy

Pair : hunkai

Warning, ini ff abal.. Last chapter.. Horee..

Ff ini dapat menyebabkan iritasi, muntah, mual, dan laen-laen

Thypos bertebaran

It's YAOI, don'like don't read

Note : HAAIII.. Joy kambek.. Ada yang kangen gak?

Oke, ini Joy bawa chapter terakhir Goodbye.. Ini twoshot doank ko..

Mian kalo ga sesuai harapan readersdeul..

Ok, waktunya.. Bales ripiu...

Jongin48 : Jonginnya sakit huhuhu #pelukJongieeomma #diterbanginkePlutosamaSehunAppa

Ucinaze : mianhae, ini udah apdet, gatau ini sad end or happy end sich.. #plak -lu yang bikin lu yang gatau, babo!-

Novisaputro09 : te-he.. Kalo dibuat one shot males aja ngetiknya, lagipula Joy tunggu respon readersdeul dulu ko

KaiNieris : ini Hunkai hampir dipersatuin.. Sih.. Mian ini sad end hampir.. Te-he..

Jonginisa : ini udah dilanjut, ne.. Entahlah mau menyimplkannya gimana? Ini ampir sad end tapi gajadi

K1mut : ini hampir sad end sih, entah nyebutnya apa.. Joy babo

Jongkwang : ini udah, lanjut gomawo udah reviw, ne chingu...

Mutiara Park : ne, Jongie sakit #pelukJonginnie panggilnya Joy aja biar akrab gitu.. Entahlah, silahkan menilai sndiri..

Kamong Jjong : ne ne.. Setuju chingu.. Hapus tbc dari dunia ini.. #tebarbanner -lho, tapi kalo ga tbc ntar ribet..-Joy masih labil -.-"

: nee~ setuju..

Gomawo semua yang sudah baca, yang review ato nggak Joy tetap hargai sebagai readers kok.. Mian kalo jelek, soalnya Joy ga pandai bikin Sad.. Oke

Last, Peace..

[ Happy Reading ]

**Sebelumnya...**

Minseok berjalan mengekori sang dokter -yang dikenal dengan nama Woo Jiseok tapi akrab disapa Taewoon- memasukki salah satu ruangan. " duduklah, hyung!" minseok menuruti apa kata Taewoon lalu duduk manis di salah satu kursi di depan meja. " bagaimana keadaan Jongin, Tae? Apa dia baik-baik saja?" Minseok bertanya dengan gelisah. Matanya tak bisa diam memandang Taewoon dengan khawatir dan gelisah.

" maaf aku harus mengatakan ini, hyung.. Saat ini keadaan Jongin.."

**[Chapter 2]**

Minseok duduk dengan gelisah di dalam sebuah ruangan yang diketahui adalah ruangan milik Taewoon. Dokter tampan itu telah keluar beberapa menit lalu, menyisakan Minseok yang tengah duduk dengan kringat dingin yang meluncur mulus dari pelipisnya. Dengan ragu, ia mengambil secarik kertas dalam amplop putih dengan cap rumah sakit itu, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam saku celana piyama yang belum sempat ia ganti dari tadi. Selanjutnya, ia berjalan agak lesu keluar ruangan menuju ruangan rawat Jongin.

.

Sehun masih terjaga meski jam dinding telah menunjukkan pukul 3 pagi waktu setempat. Tangannya terus menggenggam tangan rapuh dengan jarum infuse di punggung tangan itu, berharap kehangatan tubuhnya mampu membuat sosok yang kini terbaring dengan mata tertutup itu kembali. Kembali membuka matanya. Kembali berbicara. Kembali tersenyum dan ceria seperti dulu. Tapi, sia-sia. Sehangat apapun Sehun, Jongin-nya masih terlelap di lautan mimpi tanpa ada niatan untuk bangun.

" Jong, kumohon.. Bangunlah! Aku berjanji akan membelikanmu seporsi jumbo ayam goreng, jika kedua matamu terbuka sekarang.. Kumohon, Jonginnie..." kedua tangan putihnya menangkup jemari kurus itu perlahan dan menciumnya pelan.

Entah sudah berapa kali Sehun bermonolog dan mengucapkan kalimat agar seseorang yang tengah tak sadar itu kembali bangun dan kembali bersamanya. Itu sudah terjadi sejak Taewoon Uisa mengatakan bahwa kanker otak Jongin sudah mencapai stadium lanjut, kemo hanya bisa memperlambat waktu kematiannya -dan juga menyiksanya-, melakukan operasi rasanya percuma, salah-salah nanti Jongin malah akan lebih cepat 'pergi'. Dan, Sehun benar-benar seperti orang yang kehilangan tujuan hidupnya saat ia kembali berkata Jongin sedang dalam masa kritis dan saat ini, dirinya mengalami koma hingga waktu yang belum ditentukan.

.

.

.

11 January

.

.

.

Sudah 2 hari, Sehun disini. Ia belum beranjak dari ruangan itu selama 2 hari. Ia bahkan hanya mengenakan piyama yang sama seperti 2 hari lalu, ia hanya meninggalkan Jongin saat panggilan alam memaksanya untuk masuk ke sebuah ruangan bernama toilet yang juga ada di dalam kamar bernuansa putih itu. Pipinya semakin tirus, kantung mata tercetak jelas dibawah matanya, tubuhnya sedikit mengurus, rambut yang acak-acakan dan pakaian yang berantakan. Beruntung, Sehun masih mau makan meski sedikit, dan itu-pun dengan alasan 'Jongin akan sedih jika ia tahu, sahabatnya sakit karenanya, dan ia akan semakin merasa bersalah dan tertekan, Hun'

Dan, sudah 2 hari pula Jongin masih betah dalam tidur panjangnya yang entah sampai kapan.

Ceklek...

" pulanglah, Hun.. Sudah 2 hari kau menjaga, Jongin. Sekarang giliranku..." Luhan mmbawa kembali Sehun yang tadinya tersesat di awang-awang. Ia menatap Luhan dengan tatapa datar. " tak usah, hyung. Pulanglah! Aku akan tetap menjaganya sampai ia sadar, disini..." tatapannya kembali sendu ketika ia melirik tubuh Jongin yang masih terbaring diatas ranjang. Luhan menghela nafas, ia duduk di sofa dan membalik kursi yang didudukki Sehun dengan paksa, meembuat namja albino bermarga Oh itu menatapnya dengan tatapan kesal-datar-sendu-datar.

" Sehun, aku muak dengan sikapmu! Coba bersikap sedikit dewasa!" Nada bicara Luhan mulai meeninggi saat Sehun masih diam sedari tadi.

" aku tanya, apa kau mencintai Jongin?" Nada bicara Luhan kembali tenang setelah ia menghela nafas panjang.

" sangat, hyung.. Aku sangat mencintainya, sampai mau mati rasanya, hyung..." Tatapan sendu kembali Sehun keluarkan bersama nada suara yang berisi keputus asaan dan rasa frustasi.

" jika kau mencintainya, jangan buat ia khawatir dengan dirimu, kau harus bisa menjaga dirimu, disamping kau menjaga Jongin. Jangan sampai kau yang akan sakit setelah Jongin sembuh, nanti ia malah semakin sedih, Hun" Sehun kembali menatap Luhan lalu menatap Kai dengan tatapan sendu-nya. " tapi, hyung.. Aku ingin menjadi orang pertama yang Jongin lihat ketika ia bangun nanti.. Aku ingin melihatnya kembali hyung..." kembali, nada yang sarat akan keputus asaan itu terlontar dari bibir Sehun.

" meski kau bukan orang yang pertama kali ia lihat, tapi kau pastilah orang yang pertama kali dicarinya, kau yakin itu.. Jadi, kumohon kembalilah, pulang dan istirahatlah! Jangan buat Jongin semakin khawatir, Hun..." selama beberapa detik, tak terjadi interaksi apapun dari keduanya. Tapi, Luhan tersenyum setelah Sehun mengangguk samar.

.

.

.

12 January

.

.

.

" pagi Jonginnie.. Pagi badut!" Sehun meletakkan sebucket bunga diatas meja disamping ranjang Jongin, lalu duduk dengan saantai disamping ranjang Jongin, mengabaikan seorang namja yang menggerutu kesal karena dipanggil badut oleh sahabat hyungnya. " jongie, apa kau tak lelah tidur terus? Hari ini Kyungsoo hyung ulang tahun, lho.. Kau tak ingin mengucapkan selamat kepadanya?" bibir Sungmin berhenti mrnyumpahi Sehun begitu nada sendu terdengar olehnya.

' _**kuharap kau bisa bersabar, hyung'**_ batinnya.

" Jonginnie, kumohon.. Sadarlah, aku merindukanmu.. Bahkan aku merindukan jitakan sayangmu, Jong..."

" aku berjanji akan membelikanmu ayam goreng jika kau bangun sekarang, aku janji tak akan dekat-dekat dengan krystal lagi, aku tak janji tak akan menggodamu lagi, aku janji akan menuruti semua keinginanmu, Jongie.. Jebal.. Ireonayo..." sementara disebrang sana Sungmin hanya bisa sweatdrop mendengarnya.

' _**memangnya, Jongin hyung musang apa? Memangnya jika Sehun hyung dekat dengan Krystal noona, Jongin hyung akan cemburu? Yang ada ia malah berpesta merayakan hari jadian Sehun hyung, tak janji?, sama saja bohong namanya, yakin Sehun hyung? Nanti kalau Jongin hyung minta dibawakan bulan ke pangkuannya, gimana?'**_ Batinnya menjawab semua perkataan absurd Sehun dengan jawaban yang absurd pula.

" Sehun hyung, aku mau beli makanan, tolong jaga Jongin hyung, ne?" Sungmin m enepuk pelan bahu Sehuun sebelum melangkahkan kakinya keluar kamar rawat Jongin menuju kantin rumah sakit. Ia mengambil iPhone yang ada di saku celananya, oh! Ada sebuah pesan rupanya.

From : Woonnie hyung

' nanti siang, makan bersamaku, dikantin. Jangan cari-cari alasan untuk menghindar! Aku tahu sekarang kau yang menjaga Jongin-kan'

" huh, menyebalkan.. Selalu saja memaksa, tapi aku suka~" Gumamnya. Ternyata, bukan Sehun dan Jongin saja yang absurd, sepupu Jongin ikut absurd juga ternyata. Ckckck.

.

.

.

14 January

00.04

.

.

.

Kamar rawat Jongin saat ini terasa lengang, meskipun ada banyak orang disini. Sebut saja, Sehun yang dengan setianya masih menggenggam tangan Jongin yang belum sadar sambil tertidur, lalu ada Luhan yang tertidur dengan posisi duduk dan kepala menyandar di sandaran sofa panjang, disebelahnya ada Minseok yang tidur dengan menyendarkan kepala di bahu Luhan, lalu ada Kris yang tidur dengan posisi mirip dengan Luhan tapi, telinganya tersumbat earphone. Terakhir, mari kita lihat di lantai. Untung saja kamar rawat ini lantainya dilengkapi dengan karpet berbulu tebal, jika tidak sudah dipastikan orang-orang dibawah itu sudah encok semua.

Yah, dibawah ada Kyungso yang menyandarkan kepalanya di kaki Minseok dan meluruskan kakinya, ada Suho yang tidur beralaskan paha Kyungsoo, lalu Chanyeol dan Baekhyun yang tidur berdampingan dengan punggung menempel di dinding, ada pasangan MarkBam yang tidur sambil berpelukan di salah satu sudut ruangan dan yang terakhir ada Woo uisa alias Woo Taewoon yang tidur dengan Choi Sungmin berada dalam pelukannya yang juga tidur. Bingung kenapa ada sang dokter disini? Alasannya simple, karena kekasih manisnya itu merengek ingin ditemani. Ya, Sungmin dan Taewoon adalah sepasang kekasih.

.

00.06

Jemari kurus dalam lingkup tangan besar milik Sehun itu bergerak kecil, menandakan kesadaran dari sang pemilik. Perlahan, iris hazel itu bertabrakan dengan cahaya redup di ruangan itu. Ia tersenyum kecil sebelum menyadari bahwa tangannya kini tengah digenggam oleh sesuatu. " Sehun.." Gumamnya lirih dengan suara serak.

Jemarinya bergerak kecil mengusap lembut punggung tangan Sehun, membuatnya sedikit terganggu meski sentuhan itu terasa sangat lembut. Perlahan, Sehun membuka kelopak matanya, sungguh terkejut dirinya melihat Jongin sadar dengan seulas senyum tipis di wajah pucatnya. " J-Jonginnie, kau benar-benar sudah sadar? Astaga.. Tuhan terimakasih" suarah heboh Sehn mampu membangunkan Kyungsoo dan Minseok yang tertidur, terlihat, mereka juga shock, tapi dengan segera, seisi kamar itu bangun. Perasaan khawatir lenyap sudah, digantikan dengan perasaan senang, bahagia, bersyukur.

Taewoon beranjak dari posisinya, mengambil tas dan peralatannya di pojok ruangan lalu memeriksa Jongin. " tak usah, hyung.. Aku sudah sehat.." Gumam Jongin pelan, Taewoon mengangguk ragu. Entah kenapa, perasaan tidak enak menyusup dalam hatinya, seolah mengatakan, akan terjadi sesuatu yang buruk sebentar lagi.

" S-Sehun, sekarang.. Tanggal berapa?"

" 14 January, sekarang hari ulang tahunmu, Jongin.. Happy Birthday..."

" saengil chukkae, Jonginnie/hyung"

" gomawo.. Eh, Minseok hyung, Jongie bahagia hari ini. Tadi, Jongie bermimpi, eomma dan appa membawa Jongie terbang ke langit, bermain di Lotte World, terus jalan-jalan di taman.. Aih, pokoknya Jongie senang sekali..."

Entah hanya perasaan saja atau memang kenyataan, Jongin terlihat menahan air matanya. Dan, Minseok menyadari itu. Ia menyadari akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Sesuatu yang buruk. Entahlah, perasaan khawatir tengah berkecamuk dalam hatinya.

" l-lalu, Jonginnie bersama appa dan eomma bermain d-di sebuah hiks padang r-rumput hiks y-yang indah dan s-sejuk hiks. T-tapi, aku m-melihat hiks Minseok hyung, Sehunnie, Sungmin, Kyungsoo hyung, Luhan gege dan yang lainnya ada di sebrang hiks aku berlari menuju ke tempat k-kalian, ta-tapi hiks, k-kalian menghilang hiks, kalian semakin jauh saat Jongie mengejar hiks, lelah.. Tapi kalian tak mau hiks berhenti hiks suara Jongie sudah habis untuk memanggil kalian t-tapi, hiks tak bisa..."

Isakan Jongin membuat Sehun memeluknya. Menyalurkan kehangatan miliknya. Membantu Jongin untuk menghentikan isakkannya. Entah kenapa, semuanya diam. Bahkan baekhyun yang setiap detik mengoceh tak jelas, kini hanya bungkam dan menatap Jongin dengan tatapan sendu dan air mata yang telah mengalir menganak sungai di pipinya. Semuanya masih diam, menunggu Jongin melanjutkan ceritanya.

" aku meraung memanggil kalian hiks menangis higga habis suaraku hiks tapi kalian tetap pergi jauh. Eomma memabntuku berdiri hiks lalu berkata dengan lembut 'Bisakah kau melupakan mereka, Jonginnie?' tentu saja aku menggeleng hiks lalu eomma tersenyum hyung, kau tahu hyung hiks raungan kembali saat eomma mengatakan bahwa waktuku hampir habis, entah hiks apa maksudnya, tapi perasaan sedih menjalariku hyung hiks, aku mengingat kalian, aku ingin kalian, tapi hiks eomma dan appa memelukku dengan lembut lalu membawaku ke suatu tempat, tempat serba putih seakan hiks tak memilikki ujung.. Ada eomma dan appa dan juga ada kalian di sebrang.. Aku takut hyung, Sehun.. Aku takut.. Hiks aku takut jika aku memilih kalian, maka kalian akan pergi lagi hiks dariku.."

Semuanya menangis. Bahkan Sehun orang yang dikenal jarang menangis, kini tengah menitikkan air matanya. Mereka takut. Tepatnya takut kehilangan Jongin. Perasaan tak enak itu terbukti, meski mereka belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi.

" benar saja hiks kalian pergi.. Dariku.. Eomma menggenggam tanganku lalu berkata bahwa aku harus segera pergi dan tepat setelah mengatakan itu, eomma pergi hiks dan au hiks terbangun isini, bersama kalian. Aku sangat senang hyung, sangat hiks.. H-hyung, bolehkah aku memita sesuatu?" Wajah itu. Wajah yang dulunya ceria dengan kedua pipi gembil yang merona manis, kini hanya tinggal wajah pucat seorang namja dengan pipi tirus dan senyum kecil.

" a-apapun itu, Jonginnie.. Apapun.." Minseok membalasnya dengan suara lirih, terlihat, Luhan tengah menenangkannya.

" k-kumohon, jangan meninggalkanku, ne... Hiks jangan tinggalkan Jongie lagi, Jongie takut hiks.." Isakannya semakin keras terdengar.

" k-kami berjannji, Jonginnie.. Kami berjanji tak akan meninggalkanmu.. Hiks kami berjanji, Jonginnie..."

Jongin tersenyum lemah. Matanya semakin memberat. Tubuhnya mulai mendingin karena suhu ruangan.

" aku sangat bahagia hyung, hiks, aku beruntung memilikki kalian hiks aku beruntung memilikkimu, S-Sehunnie hiks, jeongmal gomawo, yeorobeun... Mianhae, sa-rang-han-da.."

Sebelum manik hazel itu benar-benar tertutup, senyum manisnya kembali terukir. Sebelum tubuhnya benar-benar mendingin, kalimat dengan nada yang hangat itu terlontar tulus dari dirinya. Sebelum, nadi itu benar-benar berhenti tergantikan kebisuan, semua perasaannya tersalurkan dengan sebuah kalimat. Hanya kalimat sederhana, dengan sejuta arti yang menghangatkan hati tiap insan disana. Sebelum semuanya terlambat, perasaannya akhirnya tersalurkan.

Detik berikutnya, suara tangis terdengar begitu nyaring, berlomba dengan suara dengungan ECG. Alat yang tadinya menampilkan garis bagai gelombang, kini hanya ada sebuah gars lurus yang tak tahu mana ujung dan ahirnya. Semuanya berakhir. Kehidupannya berakhir dengan rasa bahagia menyelimuti perasaan Jongin diatas sana.

.

.

.

PEMAKAMAN

.

.

.

Hari ini begitu cerah, berbanding terbalik dengan suasana mendung yang menyelimuti areal pemakaman. Para sahabat menangis atas kepergiannya. Menangis atas kepergian seorang namja imut dengan karakter ceria yang mampu membuat tiap orang tesenyum karena ulahnya. Dan kini, ia mampu mmbuat tiap orang menangis karena kepergiannya.

Disana, Sehun menatap kosong gundukan tanah dengan ukiran nama sesorang yang sangat ia cintai. Hidup dan mati. Membuatnya seperti mayat hidup hanya dalam beberapa jam. Tatapannya kosong. Mungkin, hanya wajah Jongin yang mengisi tatapannya.

Puk...

Minseok menepuk bahu Sehun pelan sebelum menyodorkan secarik kertas dalam amplop putih dengan tulisan hangeul 'Oh Sehun'. Sehun memandang Minseok bingung, sejurus kemudian tatapannya kembali kosong. " itu surat dari Jongin" jawabnya sebelum meninggalkan Sehun sendiri. " jonginnie, nan neomu bogoshipta.."

.

Sehun terduduk diatas ranjangnya. Air mata tak henti mengalir dari kedua manik hazelnya. Hanya karena sebuah surat dari Jongin, ia menjadi seperti ini. Ia kembali membuka lipatan kertas di tangannya, kedua maniknya kembali merangkai aksara hangeul kata demi kata hingga membentuk sebuah kalimat. Entah, sudah berapa kali surat itu ia baca seharian ini.

Sehun Pov

_**To : Oh Sehunnie**_

_**From : Kim Jongin**_

' _**Hi, Sehunnie.. Apa kabar? Kuharap, kau baik-baik saja disana, karena kutahu, ketika kau membaca surat ini, aku mungkin sudah tak bersamamu di dunia ini'**_-Sakit Jong, aku sakit. Kau pasti tahu aku sakit tanpamu.

' _**Sehunnie, aku ingin kau hidup dengan baik meski tanpaku, aku ingin kau trus tersenyum seperti dulu meski tanpa diriku, apa bisa Sehunnie?'-**_Itu sulit, Jonginnie.. Sulit.

' _**Sehun, bisa aku minta beberapa permintaan? Jika iya.. Tolong kabulkan permintaanku ini..'**_-Pasti, apapun untukmu, Jonginnie.

' _**Bisakah kau tetap menari? Tolong kenang diriku lewat tarianmu, aku suka melihatmu menari...'**_-Akan kulakukan, demi dirimu..

' _**eum, bisa aku minta tolong kau rawat Monggu, kau-kan appanya.. Hihihi..'**_-ne, aku akan merawatnya. Jika perlu aku akan merawat 100 puppy jika aku dan kau yang menjadi orangtua mereka.

' _**tolong jangan bersedih, cukup kau menangis saat aku sekarat, sekarang jangan menangis lagi.. Jebal..'**_-Ini yang terakhir untukmu, Jonginnie.. Aku akan menangis hanya untukmu.

' _**Dan, aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu, aku.. Mencintaimu, Sehunnie.. Sangat mencintaimu.. Saranghanda, Oh Sehun'**_-nado, Jonginnie.. Nado..

' _**tolong jangan lupakan aku meskipun kau sudah memilikki banyak sahabat, ne? Jonginnie selalu ingat Sehunnie kok, yaksok..'**_-Tidak, aku takkan lupa wajahmu, Jonginnie.. Aku akan selalu mengingatnya hingga aku bisa menyusulmu disana.

' _**mungkin, ketika kau selesai membaca ini, aku akan berada disisimu, memelukmu tanpa kau sadar.. Saranghae Oh Sehun.. Dan, jangan merasa kesepian, ne? Jonginnie selalu ada didekat Sehunnie, kok.. Jika rindu bayangkan saja Jongie tengah memeluk Sehunnie.. Saranghae..'**_-aku bahkan bisa ber-fantasy liar ketika mengingatmu, Jong. Aku sangat merindukanmu, bagaimana bisa kau tak kesepian jika kau tak disampingku?

Aku tahu, kau menangis saat menulis surat ini, Jong.. Air matamu mengering di kertas ini. Bahkan darahmu juga. Saranghanda, Kim Jongin.. Meski kau tak disini, kisah tentang kita akan tetap berlanjut.

.

5 Years later...

5 tahun berlalu. Ya, itu bukan waktu singkat. Aku masih berusaha bangkit dari keterpurukanku karena Jongin. Aku masih mencintainya hingga sekarang. Hingga aku berusia 25 tahun dan telah menjadi seorang CEO kantor appa-ku. Intinya, aku sudah sukses, Jonginnie. Aku kembali tesenyum saat otaku membuat memori tentang kita terlintas. Aku benar-benar merindukanmu.

Kling..

Sejenak pandanganku teralih kearah pintu masuk cafe. Omo.. Aku aku tak salah lihat? Itukah dirimu, Jongin? Aku tak percaya.. Seseorang disana begitu mirip denganmu. Postur tubuhnya, kulit tan karamel-nya, bibir sexy-nya yang berbeda hanya rambut. Ya, rambutnya dicat pirang platina.

" ch-chogiyo? Ap-apa saya boleh duduk disini?" astaga, bahkan suara dan siatnya mirip denganmu, Jongie. Aku mengangguk pelan lalu kembali tersenyum melihatnya bergumam terimakasih. Kuedarkan mataku enyapu penjuru cafe, cafe penuh ternyata. Pantas saja. " oh ya, namamu siapa agasshi?" tanyaku.

" naneun Kim Kai imnida.."

Deg!

Kurasa, ia memang penjelmaanmu, Jongie.. Bolehkah aku mengejar cintaku yang baru? Aku takkan terlambat kali ini, Jongie.. Aku merasa, dia adalah dirimu dan kau menyetujuinya. Jinjja?

Saranghae, Kim Jongin, Saranghanda, Kim Kai..

END

Mind, to review?


End file.
